


A Simple Twist of Fate

by HannahHarriet



Series: A Simple Twist of Fate [1]
Category: Archer (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, Mission Related, Vacation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-21 10:48:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30020613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HannahHarriet/pseuds/HannahHarriet
Summary: Lana's got a lot of secrets, and our two favorite secret agents will have no choice but to talk without ISIS present.
Relationships: Lana Kane & Abbiejean Kane-Archer, Sterling Archer & Lana Kane & Abbiejean Kane-Archer, Sterling Archer/Lana Kane, Sterling Archer/Lana Kane/Original Character(s)
Series: A Simple Twist of Fate [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2208393
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	1. The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> This is a three part series, and an AU that has bits and pieces from the last 11 seasons. I do not own these characters, as they belong to Adam Reed and FX.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If Lana knew that before the year was over, that she would be separated from Robert, she would have told them they were high. Or that they spent too much time with Pam. Getting furious with Archer always did strange things to her libido, but she never anticipated the chain of events.

A Simple Twist of Fate: 

Marrying Robert was the best and worst decision she ever made. He was brought into her life at the lowest point in her life. She was three months pregnant with Ethan, and had just found out before the Veronica Deane debacle. Dealing with her grief, Malory, and attempting a normal life just wasn’t happening. 

The New York City sunlight was bright on a cold February morning. Lana was finishing getting ready for the day, while getting AJ and Ethan ready for school and daycare. She was just finishing putting on her lipstick when the doorbell rang. 

  
  


“Mommy, someone is at the door!” AJ yelled. Lana smiled to herself. This is what I’ve missed. Letting Robert convince her to send her daughter to a boarding school might be the worst thing she has ever done, and boy does she have a big list. Archer was usually involved too. While AJ was independent and was a blend of both Archer and Lana in physical features, Ethan Archer-Kane was all Lana. An adorable child, he was small for his age and physically could pass for two instead of three. He had his moments of stubbornness, but for the most part he was content to follow his mother. AJ had spent enough time knowing her mother went on missions and returned. Ethan on the other hand, was terrified and cried whenever she was gone. 

“I’m coming, I’m coming.” Lana threw open the door, and was prepared to give Archer a piece of her mind about just showing up at her door. “Holy Shit Snacks.” Pam smirked, “Can you say Phrasing.” The kids ran to their bedrooms to grab their bags, and while they were gone, Pam made herself comfortable on the couch. “By the way, are you ever going to tell our favorite asshole that he has the cutest little boy on the planet, because as much as he bugs the shit out of me, he has to know Ethan is his.” Lana had spent so much time going over it in her mind and by the time Archer had come out of a coma, she just made peace with the fact that he believed Ethan belonged to Robert. The timeline fit, and not even AJ knew that she and Ethan both had the same father. 

Lana and Pam walked outside, and made it five blocks to the ISIS building, before Lana realized she left AJ’s stuffed animal Chester on the couch in the living room. “Go ahead and go on up,” she yelled to Pam. “Let Malory know I’ll be late to our meeting”. It was bad enough that Malory called a 7am meeting, and she had to drop off Ethan at daycare, while AJ’s school didn’t start until 8:30. The morning was chaotic and Robert left that morning in a hurry while both kids were still sleeping. Christ Robert, answer your damn phone, she thought angrily to herself. By the time she made it to the front entrance, Archer strolled up carrying his flask. 

“Are we ditching today, and going back to bed, because I could get behind that, in more ways than one. I mean after all, Ole liverspots probably couldn’t even hear you anyway.” 

“No, Archer, we definitely are not. AJ left Chester here so I came back to get him, and now I am so late that your mother is probably on her 6th bourbon. I tried calling Robert but he never answered, so here I am. Why are you here?”

Lana and Archer walked up to the elevator. Despite everything she went through with AJ’s kidnapping, she still wanted to make sure he understood his place as AJ’s father. It took a lot of apologizing, but they were in the best place they ever were. Archer still drank, but not around AJ, and his eyes lit up when he’d see her. Although it took some rearranging, Archer left the office every Friday afternoon to get her from school. He also called and read her bedtime stories by phone. Lana still felt bad for calling him a sperm delivery device. 

Robert was a good father figure for both kids, but he didn’t have the same bond that AJ did with her real father. After everything that happened in Antarctica, Robert conceded that the kids needed to bond with their father. Ethan especially. It was getting obvious that the kids both shared a common Archer characteristic, raising their finger while taking a drink. Surely Archer would put two and two together eventually. 

“I’m here because I wanted to talk to you about our new mission. Mother would like to send you and I undercover to Turks and Caicos as a married couple, to get intel on another coke smuggling operation. Since all we’re doing is contract work, we can basically just lie on the beach by day and have wild sex by night. Win win!”

  
  


Classic Archer. They walked through the foyer and she saw it before she heard it. Robert’s secretary Holly was on her knees with her mouth on his dick, while his head was thrown back against the couch moaning. All Lana saw was red, and before she knew it, she pulled out her gun and pointed it at his head. “No Lana, do you know how hard it is to brain off suede because I sure do!” said Archer while hugging Lana. 

Holly ran to the bathroom, and Robert awkwardly pulled up his pants. She reluctantly put down her Tec-9. She knew he was married several times, and had recently started spending time with Malory. Lana and Robert both had liaisons on the side, and considered themselves to have an open relationship. Their marriage was comfortable but not sexual. Being horny while pregnant meant that she masturbated alone in her bedroom and the shower, while AJ was occupied. Her anger stemmed from the fact that he broke their one rule, and that was no flings at the house. Lana didn’t want to take the chance the kids would see or hear. 

Luckily, Archer was not aware of that. 

“Look, I’m moving out and into the house on Long Island. I’m sick of this sham marriage, and being second place. We knew what this was when we got married, and honestly the jig is up. This isn’t about Holly or anyone else. You deserve to be happy and so do I. This is not what you want for AJ and Ethan, and honestly tell Archer the truth already.” 

Robert had made up his mind weeks ago, but couldn’t find the words to tell Lana it was over. She couldn’t believe what he was saying, but nodded in agreement. It was actually a relief once the anger and shock seceded. Since they spent time in both the penthouse, and the island house, there were no clothes to pack. Holly came out of the bathroom, and walked to the door. 

“Look, I’m leaving with Holly. This is your place, and we’ll figure out everything else once I talk to my attorneys.” He kissed her on the cheek and walked out the door.

Lana stood there frozen. Archer walked over to the bar, stunned, and made himself a drink. He poured his scotch and waited for Lana to speak. She put Chester in her tote and moved toward the door. “I’m not in the mood to get into all this. Your mother is literally shitting herself right now since we never made it to our meeting, and AJ will be late for school. We do need to talk so lets do it over dinner.” After chugging his glass, they walked outside and hailed a cab. 

The driver dropped them off in front of the building, and they took the elevator upstairs. Pam had already left with AJ, and Cheryl was nowhere to be found. The morning was a total shitshow and Lana still had the fucking bear in her bag. 

Malory stood in the doors of her office watching Lana and Archer drop their stuff at their desks. She had gotten off the phone with Robert, a few minutes before, and knew what had taken place. It was wrong to create a fake mission to the beach, but she was tired of watching two people be so miserable, unless she was the one to create said misery. In the last month, Malory and Robert had met several times for drinks. He confessed that he was planning to split with Lana. It was out of love for her grandchildren, that she finally decided to force them to clear the air, once and for all. AJ and Ethan both deserved to equally know their father.

“Get in my office now!” Malory bellowed, walking back into her office. “Sit your asses down, and get ready to listen. Slater needs two people to pose as a newlywed couple, for surveillance on a coke smuggler named Pablo Hernandez. Turks and Caicos are becoming a hotbed for drug activity, and they need a couple who are actually believable, but not look so good as to catch Pablo’s eye.” Archer and Lana both stared at her in disbelief. She softened her voice. “I have bought you tickets on a 3pm flight on American Airlines out of Newark.”

Archer immediately began protesting about the flight, and Malory held up her hand in his face. “Shut up Archer, the CIA is paying ISIS a hundred thousand dollars so you two can lay on a beach for a week and drink cocktails. So Lara and Andy, enjoy yourselves and do not screw this up!” She handed them their dossiers that Ray created. “I’ve arranged for Pam to watch the children this week, so go home and pack.” 

Lana still had not said a word but grabbed her dossier and headed toward the door. This was going to be interesting, and there could not be a better time to talk to Archer than this week. 

Interesting indeed.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. Getting ready to go

Archer couldn’t believe his ears. His mother is seriously letting him and Lana take off for “mission, and she had to know that he wasn’t gonna take it seriously. Especially, after this morning, all he could think about was boning Lana. God the anger aroused him. Some of the hottest sex they ever had was when she was losing her temper. One minute, they were yelling at each and then it wouldn’t be long before she was on top of him scratching her nails down his back. If Malory knew about the number of missions they were on when there would be gunfire in the distance, and he would be driving into her…

“Mother, why are you doing this? It’s over between Robert and Lana, and now we suddenly have this too good to be true mission? You and I both know it’s complete bullshit. Not to mention, she is once again hiding things from me.” He sat down in the chair facing the farthest away from her desk. “I want to know what you are doing.”

“Sterling, I have no idea what you mean. All I know, is that the children will be taken care of, and you will not be bringing anything back to Pam. Good Lord, it was hard enough to train her not to be a rabid dog.”

Archer left the room and walked into the breakroom. Lana was standing there with a bottle of orange soda, and typing on her phone. “Shut up Idiot, I already know what you’re going to say, and this is not going to be a trip to bang me into oblivion. We are going to actually work, and by we, I mean the both of us!” She finished typing her text, and set down her soda and phone on the table. She smoothed her hair and then walked over to him. 

“I texted Pam to let her know that she will need to pick up AJ from school this afternoon, since we’ll need to leave before she gets out for the day. As for Ethan, we’re going to stop at Parkwood Academy so I can talk to him before we go.” Archer smiled. “Are you sure you don’t want to bring him with us. Get him started on watching mommy shoot things.” She rolled her eyes. “I’m positive.” 

When he first woke up from his coma, Archer was hurt to discover that Lana had a baby with another man. Granted it had been three years, but he never thought she’d want children with anyone besides him. Although the past was difficult, and she had dated Cyril, he’d always believed that they were destined to be together. 

AJ had stolen his heart from the start, although he had a shitty way of expressing it. He even had her name tattooed on his back right underneath Seamus. One of their Friday rituals was to get ice cream ( well her ice cream, and him with the Baileys he added to his coffee. Lana didn’t need to know that.) He never included Lana’s other child Ethan, because it hurt to look at him. Ethan already had Robert, and Lana seemed happy with it. When he would drop AJ off, AJ would be excited and chattering away. She’d give Archer a hug goodbye and then run off to her room. 

Although Archer seemed to keep his distance, he couldn’t help but wonder what if Ethan was his son instead of Robert’s. Lana had seemed embarrassed to admit that Ethan’s first words were Danger Zone, but it was exactly what Archer had always dreamed. A chance to be a father to a son, unlike his own terrible childhood. He did teach Ethan to give fist bumps, and planned to show him his first Burt Reynolds movie, Robert be damned.

Hearing Robert announce his split with Lana this morning at their apartment warmed Archer’s heart, but he knew it was a bad idea to get involved with her right now. Casual sex was one thing, and he planned to do a lot of it with her this week. Especially given how she still owned that royal blue bikini and those sweater dresses had never looked better. What Robert said though about the sham marriage and telling him the truth, really perked his ears up. 

“Archer...Archer...HEY ARCHER!” He was lost in his thoughts and it just dawned on him that Lana was staring at him, six inches from his face. “Are you ready to go?” 

“Shut up, and of course.” Archer replied.

Parkwood Academy was only two blocks from the ISIS building, so walking there only took a few minutes. Ethan had started attending when he was 4 months old, and loved it there. Although he was three, since he was born premature, at 36 weeks, he was still in the two year old room Unfortunately that meant, he would occasionally come home with bite marks from the other toddler vampires. He was only a few months from moving up to a new classroom, so Lana didn’t push it. 

Since AJ attended the daycare after school, Archer was well known among the staff when he would pick her up. More than a few of the teachers had their eyes on him, but other than the occasional flirting, he never made any attempt to sleep with any of them. Too messy, considering his daughter attended, and he didn’t want to incur Lana’s wrath when he would eventually get AJ kicked out.

Lana walked up the front desk receptionist . “Hi Julie, I’m not here to pick up Ethan but I do want to spend a few minutes with him. I’m leaving on a trip for a week, but Pam will be here to get him and AJ.” Julie smiled and stood up. “You are good, his class actually just came in from recess outside, and they have 20 minutes before they eat lunch. I’ll go get him and bring him up to the front.” 

It wasn’t long before Ethan came running up to Lana and Archer, with Julie trying to keep up. He immediately climbed into his mom’s lap and threw his arms around her. “Mommmy!” She snuggled her baby boy and leaned down and kissed his cheeks. “Ahcha!” Archer leaned over and patted his back. 

“Baby, mommy and Archer are going on a little trip, so mommy wanted to give you big hugs and let you know that Aunt Pam will be here to pick up you and AJ in a few hours.” Lana tried to explain, but Ethan’s lip began to tremble, and he started crying. She hugged him closer. Archer held out his arms. “Here let me see him.” She let him down, and he walked over to Archer slowly. 

Archer stooped down to his level. “Hey buddy, it’ll be ok. I’ll be with your mom, and I’ll protect her. You’ll have fun with AJ, and I promise you won’t even miss us with all the fun things you’ll get to do. I think we need some guy time when we get back, and it’s time you watched some Smokey and the Bandit. How does that sound?” Ethan’s tears dried and he put his arms around Archer. They fist bumped and Julie came forward to take Ethan back to class. 

Lana was watching the entire time mesmerized, while Archer stood up. “Hey Ethan?” the boy called back at him giggling “Danger Zone!” Lana was still sitting when Archer headed to the door. “Dummy, lets go! The beach awaits!”

Yuuup...Yuuup...Yuuuup. Without a shadow of a doubt, after watching him with her (their) son, she would definitely be sleeping with him this week.


	3. Taking Off

Chapter 3: Taking off

The electronic board on the wall flashed EWR to PLS, and the flight attendant came over the loudspeaker: “This is the final boarding call for Flight 340, New York to Providenciales. Please begin boarding.” Lana stood up fuming, and followed the last people in line. Of course Archer would miss the flight. He’s johnny on the spot when it comes to traveling to total hell holes but give him a tropical beach and he’s late.

“Wait, hold the plane!” Lana turned around and watched Archer run at full speed up to her. “Where the hell have you been, jackass? You do realize that if you wouldn’t have made it, I still would have left without you. Work be damned.” 

“If you must know, Lana, I had an important meeting that ran late. When you have puppies climbing all over you, you can’t just leave.”   
“Also, shut up, Kazak was the best dog. Moroccan street food just didn’t agree with him. But no, for your information, this is actually a golden retriever who just had puppies. Krieger knows a guy who had a litter, so I’m getting one.” Archer looked impressed with himself. 

“Whatever you say. Just make sure these are actual dogs, and not robot clones who will end up trying to eat your face in your sleep.”

They sat down in first class. “Wow, Archer, I have to say, your mother has great taste in choosing seats. First Class? I’m impressed!” 

Archer leaned over and whispered, “Actually, that was me. I had us upgraded. Mother would have made us sit in the last row in Coach, but thanks to a wink and smile to the guy at check-in, we were able to get moved. Oh and I also gave him Cyril’s number.” 

The Captain came over the intercom “ This is your Captain, Jason Taylor, We are flying to Providecencials, Turks and Caicos. The flying time today is 3 hours and 42 minutes. The temperature is a warm 79 degrees. In just a moment, your flight attendants will begin providing important safety information. If there is anything we can do to make your flight more enjoyable, please don’t hesitate to ask.” “Yeah, a gallon of bourbon” Archer muttered. Lana punched his arm. 

“Flight attendants prepare for take-off.” The plane began to taxi down the runway, and before they knew it, they were flying above the clouds. 

Lana leaned her head back. God, it had been so long, since she had been anywhere remotely nice without kids. Especially, with Archer. They had worked so well together. He always kept her company on long flights. She wasn’t sure how they lucked but there were no children on board. 

“Please dear God, tell me you have gum.” Alright, scratch that, there is one child on board. 

The time passed quickly, and they landed in the early evening. While they were waiting to exit the plane, Lana checked the hotel arrangements. She and Archer were staying at Oasis in Grace Bay. These were not just a hotel, it was a private villa. What! She had no idea what Malory was thinking. She could count to a hundred on the amount of shit holes she and Archer had stayed in over the years. The fart smell was just part of the experience. This was seriously, once of the nicest places they had stayed together.

While they waited for their bags, Lana stepped away to call and check on the kids. Pam had taken them back to ISIS, and they were currently watching tv in Malory’s office. She promised them that she was planning to take them back to the apartment to put them to bed. Robert was still gone, and she wanted to make sure they slept in their own rooms. Pam did make sure to mention that she was planning to crash in Lana’s bedroom, and Lana promised herself that she would check for hidden cameras when she got back.

“Look at this Mustang!” Archer was so excited that he could feel himself getting hard. “This is almost as good as your dad’s.” 

While Lana was on the phone, he took it upon himself to get their rental car. He had the choice between a Toyota Camry and a Ford Mustang. Duh! He gave it no thought, which one he was choosing. She could hide it all she wanted, but she loved sex in a car, and this one was going to be getting plenty of action. 

“Nice choice. And no car seats and crumbs, so even better.” They started driving and fifteen minutes later pulled up the villa. 

It was a beautiful private place, with a small pool in the back, and greenery all around. He did notice that it was two bedrooms with two king sized beds. Ah well, he could make do. If Lana was good at anything it was ducking things that she didn't want to talk about. Hiding out for months when he came out of his coma proved that. 

As soon as they got to the house, Lana made a beeline for her bedroom. Her marriage literally was in the process of ending, so as easy it would to dive head first into a relationship with Archer, she had to be smart about it. She knew that they were compatible physically, but her heart was an entirely different matter. The talk was going to be inevitable and painful. She had a lot of explaining to do, and like the past, having sex was the easy part. They were never good at actually talking, and that was something that bonded her to Robert. 

She put on her bikini and looked at herself in the mirror. Even after two children, her stomach was toned and flat, and her breasts weren't even sagging. The blue bikini was a string bikini and when she first purchased it, she was still trying to lose the last 5 pounds of baby weight. Ray had talked her into and told her she would rock it, so she kept it in her drawer. After grabbing her towel, she headed to their pool. Archer looked up from pouring his drink. He started chugging it and belched. "Hey, let me change into my trunks and I'll join you out there."

The water was moving gently against her skin, as she waded in. She got all the way up to her breasts and then leaned against the side of the pool. It was so dark and quiet that she didn't even pay attention to Archer getting in the water. "Hey you. Are you about to fall asleep out here.? She opened her eyes and watched him staring intently at her. "No, I was thinking about how good it feels." He put his arms on both side of her and turned her around to face him. 

"Lana." 

"Archer."

Before she knew it, his mouth was on hers and her body felt boneless against his. She couldn't have stopped if she tried. The feelings were coming back in a rush, and Lana could feel herself getting wet. 

He touched her forehead with his. "God Lana, do you know how much I've missed you?" She looked at him with a coy smile. "No Archer, why don't you show me." That was all it took for him to untie her strings and push his mouth on her breasts while pushing her bottoms down. She tried to breathe, but it was starting to become difficult. She needed him inside her now. It had been so long, and while she loved foreplay, she was ready for him to enter her.

Archer tugged his shorts down, and she reached over to him to stroke him. The water was moving at a faster pace, and they were feverish in their kissing. She wrapped her legs around him, and he guided himself into her. For several seconds, no one moved. He started moving slowly, and she started meeting him thrust for thrust. He was sucking on her neck, and she could feel herself getting those flutters of an orgasm.

"Oh God, Oh God, Archer, please don't stop!" She was was moaning loudly, and the water was covering the concrete just outside of the pool. Too quickly, she came all over his dick, and when he felt her slick wetness, he started moving rapidly and within seconds he was following her. His balls felt like they were drained, and he was coming in rapid spurts. 

Archer held her close and kept kissing her lips. She was still wrapped around him, and he slipped out of her. "Lana, I don't even know what to say. that was amazing.. God, I love you." Her eyes widened, and then she relaxed. What was she so afraid of? Maybe she couldn't reciprocate yet, but that would happen eventually.

All she knew was that everything had changed. She kissed him deeply, and then touched his face. "Archer, I'm going back inside and going to bed. If you'd like to join me." They started grabbing their swimsuits and made their way out of the pool. The air conditioning hit Lana as soon as she walked through the patio into the house. "I'm going to go take a shower." 

"Ok, I'm just going to have a quick drink, and then I'll probably take one myself." 

Lana was slightly disappointed when she heard his shower turn on from the other room. She was hoping that he would join her in hers. After washing her hair and lathering up with body wash, she rinsed herself off and turned off the shower. The bathroom was steamy and she could barely see her reflection. Lana slipped on her nightgown and walked to the bed and just stopped. Archer was lying on the left side of the bed snoring. She got into the right side and snuggled closer to him. Her eyes were beginning to close and for the first time in years, she fell into a deep and dreamless sleep.


	4. Day one in paradise

It wasn't Archer that woke Lana up the next morning, it was birds chirping and the sunshine streaming through the window. She was laying on her side facing the window with Archer spooned up behind her. He was sound asleep and snoring next to her ear. Her immediate thought was why the hell were birds chirping in February, in the dead winter of New York. Then the panic set in that it too quiet. 

AJ was pretty good about getting herself cereal and watching cartoons, but Ethan on the other hand would crawl in bed with her. When he was a baby, it was a pretty safe bet that if she wanted to guarantee herself another two of hours of sleep, she could nurse him in bed next to her. On most weekend mornings, Robert or Ray would take AJ to breakfast or the park, and she and Ethan would sleep. She knew she needed to break the habit, now that he was a toddler, but she knew it wouldn't last forever. 

Lana yawned and stretched. It came back to her where she was and who she was with. As she rolled over onto her back, she felt the soreness between her legs. She had been awakened at 4am, with Archer kissing his way down her body. She enjoyed oral sex, but with him it was incredible. This led to another round of vigorous lovemaking, and they finally fell asleep around 6am. This already felt more like a honeymoon than her actual honeymoon did. Granted, she had a two month old along with an active 2 year old. Also, there was no sex, so there was that.

Archer leaned over and kissed her. "Why are you awake? This is entirely way too early to get up in the morning. Clearly, I haven't done my job to wear you out, if you're not sleeping right now." 

"Eh, call it being used to having a certain boy crawling into my bed at the crack of dawn every single morning. If he doesn't, I usually assume that he is into something and AJ is an accomplice. Kind of the way we were on a mission. You were going off on a rampage while I had to make sure you weren't getting into too much trouble." 

"C'mon Lana, you know you never minded. I made life more exciting." She laughed, "Shut up, you were never bored with me." 

"Well be that as it may, I'm getting out of bed. I'm starving, and I need to check in with Pam." 

Although Lana took a shower the night before, she couldn't stand to feel the gush sensation when she stood up. There are certain women who can roll over after sex and go right back to sleep, but she wasn't one of them. Peeing and cleaning herself off was mandatory right afterward. Archer once told her about his coma dream when she and him fucked each other senseless in outer space. According to him, they went at it in bed constantly and never took a break. After the laughter died down, she told him it had to have been some dream, because he knows her after sex habits pretty well. 

After her shower, she padded off into the kitchen. There wasn't a lot of food, but there was complimentary fresh fruit. She had no idea where Archer went, but while she was slicing a banana, he walked through the door carrying a bag. "I found a bagel place near the beach, so I got us some food." He had completely read her mind, since she knew the fruit wouldn't hold her over. A hangry Lana was deadly. It usually involved guns, and trying to use Archer as a human target.

They ate, and while he was cleaning up, she called home. Pam answered and immediately called AJ to the phone. "Hi Mommy! Aunt Pam gave us Oreos for breakfast and told us not to tell you. Ethan ate so much he barfed!" Lana could hear Pam in the background asking for her phone back. 

"Pam, what are you doing to our children?! You do realize that we are going to have to unfuck all of these bad habits when we get back to New York!" 

Pam chuckled, "We huh? Please do tell. In 12 hours you went from you to we?" 

Ugh, she had no idea why she slipped like that. Some spy. Luckily, Archer had stepped out of the room so he didn't catch what she said. "Put Ethan on the phone, I want to talk to him, since APPARENTLY he was sick this morning. "Hang on, I'll get him." Ethan came to the phone. "Mommy! He started babbling excitedly and she caught the words, "sick, Gigi, and no tell mommy." 

She talked for a few more minutes and then Archer took the phone. He told both kids that there was an awesome pool in the back. Lana glared at him, but luckily he kept it G rated. As soon as they hung up, they packed a beach bag. Time for nothing but sun and sand!


End file.
